


The Kappa & The Monk - Epsilon

by The_Stars_In_His_Eyes



Series: The Kappa & The Monk [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes/pseuds/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even more 50 sentences Gojyo & Sanzo style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kappa & The Monk - Epsilon

**#01 Motion**  
Sanzo moaned as Gojyo's speed increased.  
  
**#02 Cool**  
He breathed a sigh of relief as Gojyo's fever finally broke.  
  
**#03 Young**  
When Sanzo slept, peacefully, he looked so much younger then when he was awake.  
  
**#04 Last**  
"Remember  baka ero kappa, aishiteru."  
  
**#05 Wrong**  
"Okay, the way that guy hit on you crossed so many realms of wrong."  
  
**#06 Gentle**  
Gojyo was always gentle with him, sometimes to the point of frustration.  
  
**#07 One**  
"You better remove your hands for me or I'll break them, jackass… one."  
  
**#08 Thousand**  
"There are thousands of reasons Gojyo and Sanzo do what they do, and I'd like to be alive to see my next birthday."  
  
**#09 King**  
Recently Sanzo had been feeling like a king.  
  
**#10 Learn**  
"Believe me; I've learned my lesson, never bother Sanzo before he's had his morning coffee."  
  
**#11 Blur**  
The days to Sanzo just blurred together, and for the first time in his life he was fine with it.  
  
**#12 Wait**  
"Would you wait until we actually get into the room, before you start groping me?"  
  
**#13 Change**  
"You're drooling."  
  
**#14 Command**  
"Get over here, now."  
  
**#15 Hold**  
They didn't mind holding each other.  
  
**#16 Need**  
"Sanzo is my anti-drug."  
  
**#17 Vision**  
Gojyo knows he cannot win against Sanzo when he wears those glasses.  
  
**#18 Attention**  
Gojyo acts like a spoiled child when Sanzo ignores him.  
  
**#19 Soul**  
Their souls would always find each other.  
  
**#20 Picture**  
It took a lot of threats for the drunken youkai hitting on Sanzo to get the picture.  
  
**#21 Fool**  
Gojyo had no problem acting like a fool as long as only he saw Sanzo's smile, it was okay.  
  
**#22 Mad**  
Sanzo was going to smack that little upstart of a demon, how dare he insult Gojyo like that.  
  
**#23 Child**  
When Sanzo had been turned into a child, it hadn't really surprised anyone that he had Gojyo wrapped around his finger.  
  
**#24 Now**  
"Tell me where Sanzo is, now!"  
  
**#25 Shadow**  
Gojyo tried to keep the shadows of Sanzo's past at bay.  
  
**#26 Goodbye**  
They didn't have time to say goodbye to the youkai that had helped them, they were too busy screwing in the storage closet.  
  
**#27 Hide**  
Somehow hiding away with Gojyo for the rest of his life didn't seem like such a bad idea.  
  
**#28 Fortune**  
Gojyo loved his good luck but he loved Sanzo even more.  
  
**#29 Safe**  
They would always be safe with each other.  
  
**#30 Ghost**  
It hadn't really freaked Gojyo out too much that Sanzo could not only see ghosts but also talk to them.  
  
**#31 Book**  
"I'm not allowed near any of Hakkai's books."  
  
**#32 Eye**  
"Sanzo's eyes are so damn expressive."  
  
**#33 Never**  
Gojyo would never leave Sanzo's side.  
  
**#34 Sing**  
"Sometimes Sanzo will sing to me when I can't fall asleep."  
  
**#35 Sudden**  
Their first kiss was very sudden.  
  
**#36 Stop**  
They would never stop acting like hormonally-crazed teenagers even though both Hakkai and Goku really wished they could.  
  
**#37 Time**  
"Sometimes we only have time for a quickie."  
  
**#38 Wash**  
Gojyo didn't mind taking a bath with Sanzo because sometimes Sanzo would wash his hair.  
  
**#39 Torn**  
Sometimes he was torn between upholding his playboy image and telling Sanzo exactly how he feels.  
  
**#40 History**  
They had a history that they didn't even know about.  
  
**#41 Power**  
Gojyo felt invincible when he was with Sanzo.  
  
**#42 Bother**  
"Isn't today your day to bother someone else?"  
  
**#43 God**  
There were some days that Sanzo looked like a god and other days he looked like demon.  
  
**#44 Wall**  
"I swear sometimes arguing with him is like talking to a brick wall."  
  
**#45 Naked**  
Nothing distracts Gojyo more than a wet and naked Sanzo.  
  
**#46 Drive**  
"If this mission doesn't kill us, Sanzo's driving sure will."  
  
**#47 Harm**  
No harm would come to Sanzo as long as Gojyo's by his side.  
  
**#48 Precious**  
Sanzo's heart was Gojyo's most precious treasure.  
  
**#49 Hunger**  
"Che, Gojyo has an appetite for something else entirely, oh look, he's blushing."  
  
**#50 Believe**  
They believed in each other when no one else would.


End file.
